Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate generally to a pack. The pack may be re-closeable, and may have a tear open feature to provide tamper resistance.
Related Art
A pack may he used to store and vend consumable items. The pack may, for instance, contain perishable or semi-perishable products that may benefit from protection against an exposure to oxygen, light, and other environmental factors.